warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kasara
I can do that! Maybe you could edit the acheivement pictures to be some pretty cats? c: beau *angry lightsaber noises* 02:38 Tue Dec 29 Main page column tags Hi Kasara, I mentioned in my mail that I had added to the main page. Unfortunately they didn't quite work, the ad was overlaying the text, rather than pushing it down underneath it. I definitely recommend using them though. If you don't get it working, I can get one of my colleagues to help out. sannse (help forum | blog) 11:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (note, I will not see any replies left on this page)(another note, have a look at message walls, they are so much better with notifications!) ::Hi Kas. I enabled JS when you wrote to Special:Contact, are you having problems still? The page is at MediaWiki:Wikia.js, I've created it so it's easier to see. Remember that all JS is reviewed before being accepted now, and with the holidays, it may take longer than usual to process those reviews, but we'll do out best to get it done as quicky as possible. Please let me know if you have any problems -- sannse (help forum | blog) 08:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ey Stormver 17:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a project rn and this is like my only break so I'll be able to rp for a few minutes. Stormver 17:34, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo not rn, but I'm thinking of making a friend for Ravencloud he'll be a ginger tabby if you want too— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, what does CBA mean? Lost in the Darkness... 20:20, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well you'd have to ask Ferk since that is her style. Plus I can't really today since I'm going out in a couple hours with a friend so, sorry mate. 21:00 Wed Dec 30 Sure, are you hosting? cos mine doesn't work. 22:10 Wed Dec 30 idc Stormver 03:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: hey and thanks c: 18:27, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Ospreypaw Ace and Desari Were you going to make their pages soon; or was I mean to? 19:23 Sun Jan 3 Cai On the talk page of StarClan, I created a cat called Cai. I would like Koi to be her mother, but I need your permission first. Ferk has approved her, but I can't put Koi as her mother until I get an answer from you. So, Thanks! Lost in the Darkness... 19:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So are you making them, or am I? 19:57 Sun Jan 3 Okay, awesome! Quick question- what does Koi look like? I'd imagine she and her daughter would look a lot like each other. Lost in the Darkness... Also for Ace and Desari - do you or I own them? Plus what were their descriptions? 20:05 Sun Jan 3 How do I use my FC sig on here? -- Moss/Tosca/Servi/whatever you want to call me Sure.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ye I'd love Join.Me hold on and I'll link.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/796-101-596— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Fam is it okay if I own one of the leaders before Smokestar?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:17, January 4, 2016 (UTC) sure ill link— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/971-061-435— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) You gonna join it?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry fam. Can't class is about to end.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:32, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Unless Ravecloud steps down for some period of time, then he could maybe be the deouty. But it likely wouldn't be long. As there is already a plot planned for what is going to happen. i'll messge you skype about that plot, aince I would like to keep it to relatively few people for now. 19:50 Tue Jan 5 Re: They can. Not all do, but this is just as much a tortoishell as this, although you'd usually describe the ones with white as 'tortoishell and white'. 20:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Can one of my cats to have been the first to die in the great War?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 20:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) friend hi— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) The Great War You asked for help, and I appeared! :3 I edited the Great War page a little bit to give it a layout for History and Participants and such. Do you like it, or is there anything I should change? Lost in the Darkness... 19:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Couples Maybe we could hook Smokestar with Ripplestream or Prim X Hawk? Floria Tosca 21:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Should I start? Floria Tosca 21:57, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to put it here. XD Would you mind approving my ShadeClan request Shiningheart? Thanks. <3 Lost in the Darkness... 21:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) RP Lilyclaw and Primflame? Floria Tosca 22:05, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I did. Check FCRP omgomgomg i need redclaw. Floria Tosca 22:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. Stormver 00:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm truly sorry that you left, but we need to talk. I need to go over something now that I've calmed down. Stormver 01:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Just come on chat and hear me out. Stormver 01:07, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Action? I don't know if your kinda tired of undoing their edits to your pages, but I think I short ban or something is in hand. Either that or talk to them because I have asked them not to edit other users pages twice.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:52, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey I know you worked hard on Raven's chararts is it possible they could be deleted there are claims I copied it from someone's character so I'm redoing her whole page.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Really sorry. You can do her new chars if you want? Also Join.me?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Well Beau thinks I copied Spider for her so I told Beau I'd redo her and Cindersky, but I'm keeping Cindersky's name. Also can we rp the Egret discover Sun thing?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Join.me https://join.me/912-326-012 here's mine.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah she's just regular no scars. Alright!— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Should we get Hawk X Prim over with? Floria Tosca 23:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Floria Tosca 23:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Haw about four? The last one I would like to name Snowkit? Floria Tosca 22:53, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I would like to have them as soon as possible, because I don't really RP many cats, and I would love to get Brindlekit into play. Floria Tosca 23:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Lemme now when I should make some drama happen XD. Floria Tosca 23:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Kas, Could you do a charart for me? It's for Brindlekit/cloud. When she becomes an apprentice? She's a... here goes.. - Tortoiseshell she-cat with an orange and black striped tail - Amber eyes - white front paws - black tail tip If this is too much tell me! You don't have to do it! Also, take your time if you do it. Floria Tosca 23:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah! I have finals the next three weeks so I'll probs only be able to get online on weekends, if at all. 00:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Flame, would you mind approving (or at least CBAing) Primrosefur's charart? It's been a full week since I last reuploaded it. Lost in the Darkness... 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) That's fine. c: Thank you! Lost in the Darkness... 20:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Kas, I added them to the Queen's and Kits, but I didn't wan't to do your name wrong, so I just wrote 'Kasara'. You can change that to whatever you want, I just put that there for now. Floria Tosca 02:38, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, would you mind approving Primrosefur's charart? It's been on CBA for a while now. Lost in the Darkness... 04:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much! Also... why is Beau leaving? Is it personal? Lost in the Darkness... 02:16, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can you post in Whinchat's ceremony thing thanks.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:40, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Sine Beau has left she becomes leader and must choose a deputy. Also this cermeony.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:53, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Dude, I've already chosen the cats and posting order Imo. Did you look at teh page if so you would have seen that lol.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so very much for making me an admin! I promise I'll do my best. :) Lost in the Darkness... 01:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) So, is Sparkpaw the new medicine cat, since Beau's gone? Lost in the Darkness... 02:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) yep Floria Tosca 21:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Admin That's a pity. I'm sorry I never fit the role. I kinda thought that you would say no since I'm new and all. I just had hope that's all. I thought a super organised, new person would fit the bill. Haha any way thanks. 23:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) It's fine at least I know whoever is made admin will be a person who actually cares about this wiki! 07:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Charart Hi Flame! Now that I'm an admin, do you think it would be okay if I CBA some images in Project Charart (only if they've been up for the appropriate time, of course), just to get some things moving on that page? It's been a bit inactive lately. Lost in the Darkness... 19:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I think Ferk should be deputy. :3 Lost in the Darkness... 02:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC) What happened to the join.me?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:20, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Charart Questionss hiii also i have some questions. in order to make your own charart for your character, would you need to join it first? or could you just make one w/o joining and put it up for approval? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, how do I request? I just ask, right? That's what it says on the page. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:19, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Could you explain the ranks to me? the charart ranks c: Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) You can c: Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:58, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Re I do! Thanks, Flame! basically if you need shit done, just let me know, if i haven't done it already 15:25, 02/6/2016 Yes, I have. Lost in the Darkness... 00:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I can't atm, but maybe some other time. Sorry. :( Lost in the Darkness... 00:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) join.me?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:31, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Signature idea As you probably already know you can create a page and use that for your signature is it possible we could make this a rule because it is kinda cluttered or Rp pages with signatures that are really beautiful but the code is long. Sorry if this has already been mentioned or asked. 23:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) No haha I know how to do it I was just thinking maybe making it a rule? Will you post in ShadeClan?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Mapleflower ^^ remember she has a crush on him, a big one— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: yeah I've kinda returned. but i'll be kinda inactive - like i'll only probs be able to post every so often. 22:54 Sat Feb 20 Riverstar's Set Hey fam if you still want to do her chararts you can. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Smokestar deputy predecessors Could his predecessor have been a dark and forest cat I'm creating called Mudclaw? He is the father of my cat Oakstripe. 20:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: thanks if you want you can make up the history all I want is that Mudclaw was made deputy but it was clear he was to brutish and wanted to kill whoever was leader. Maybe Smokestar could have stepped in and killed him and his friend Dogfang? 21:28, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Newleaf Hey, Flame. It's been Leaf-bare for a while, so I think I'll go ahead and make it Newleaf, if that's all right with you. Lost in the Darkness... 21:10, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm back, and I was wondering if you wanted to Rp PrimXHawk? Floria Tosca 00:15, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yo -waves- 23:49, March 1, 2016 (UTC)